Vocabulary Lesson
by Samsung Super Aladdin Boy II
Summary: "Big Luke" and Luke learn the meaning of a few new choice words in a very practical and, ultimately, embarrassing turn of events.


**Hiiii! This fandom is the first fandom I truly understood the dynamic of. I shipped pretty much everything under the sun, but mostly Layton/Luke, Layton/Clive, Clive/Flora and Fluke. I don't ship any of that anymore (especially not Layton/Luke it's almost as weird as Doc/Marty _ew_ what was I thinking ew ew ew). Anyways, this is ClivexLuke so like deal with that how you will. [Also spoilers for PL 3!]**

**I don't own Professor Layton!**

* * *

Luke looked up at his supposed older self, while said supposed older self looked back down at Luke. They both blinked at the same time, before going red and looking away embarrassedly in such a way that an onlooker would call uncanny.

Although it was the one and same conversation that made them embarrassed, they both became embarrassed for different reasons.

In the case of Luke, he became embarrassed because it had been the most awkward conversation he had ever been apart of. In an attempt to calm himself down, he tried to reason that the young adult was essentially him and he would remember the whole thing, but it was still extremely awkward. The other, who's name was Clive regardless of the fact that he was known as Big Luke, was embarrassed because it was just plain _weird._ Now, he understood why Luke had acted in the way he had, for he had been there like all teenage boys have, but the thing that Luke had asked for Clive to physically teach him was something he could not – would not! – do.

It was all made weirder by the fact that Luke believed Clive to be an older Luke, his future counterpart, when he, in fact, was not! Clive couldn't ever possibly do such a thing to someone of Luke's age, though something in his head was saying there wasn't even ten years between them… He shook his head and stared down at the short boy, growing red all over again.

_Luke's cute – adorable, in fact – but in a way that's no different from a rabbit or a teddy bear_, Clive kept trying to tell himself. _Curse Luke!_ Clive considered himself relatively unperverted, but here was a young boy who seemed as if he wanted to bring that all crashing down! And yet, looking down at the boy, he felt all his anger and indignation melt away.

Clive blinked yet again when Luke looked up at him. His eyes were the most inviting shade of blue and were big and shiny and his cheeks and lips were pink and his hand was tugging his sleeve and – wait, what?

"Please, Big Luke... How will the Professor ever be able to think of me as anything but a child if I don't know how to kiss?"

"I don't know if he could ever not think of you as a child with logic like that!" Clive exclaimed, various emotions trying to escape from him at once. At Luke's shocked expression, however, he continued in an uncharacteristicly softer tone. "Why don't you ask Flora?"

Luke made a face of disgust. "That's gross! She's like my sister!"

Clive rolled his eyes. _So kissing your supposed older self isn't? _

"C'mon! It wouldn't be bad! It wouldn't even be _illegal!_ It's not like there are any laws for our sort of… uh, situation," Luke continued, pulling the older boy's sleeve all the while.

With his other hand, Clive pulled on his collar a little; it was getting awfully hot. "You couldn't possibly understand how w – weird this situation is."

"Hmph. Fine," was the small boy's short reply. Clive thought he was finally in the clear, until he realised he was pressed right against Luke's bed in his and the Professor's hotel room. He didn't even have time to question it as Luke somehow, _somehow_ managed to push him onto the bed and clamber on top of him.

Clive saw Luke's oddly determined yet red face lean in way too close to his own, then he felt his lips on his own in a peck, and then Luke had pulled away again. Now a little more red, nervous laughter had escaped him.

Having completely forgotten where he was, Clive pondered the oddity that was having Luke looking down on him. Like he was taller, or something. _How absurd_. Feeling the boy's hand constrict around his wrist, he burst into altogether unexpected chatter: "Ahaha, you know how to kiss now. Time to hop off!" The fact that he could have easily overpowered the young boy was apparently lost on him.

"No way," Luke exclaimed, tapping the older boy on the nose, "I'm not five! There's more than that to kissing, or everyone'd be doing it!" He puffed up his cheeks. Clive's smile at the adorable act was wiped off as he realised what that meant, just as Luke began to lean in again.

Clive scrunched his eyes shut, expecting something terrible (even though while it was well within his power, he did nothing to stop it), but nothing of the sort came. Instead, soft lips meshed against his in a rather pleasant way. Luke was kissing him very slowly. Clive's eyes shot open in surprise; Luke had either kissed before or had a natural talent for it.

His eyes slid shut as Luke deepened the kiss and cupped his face with one hand. Clive's hands wrapped around the boy's slim frame, one knocking off his hat and going through his hair, the other on the small of his back. Verily, it was getting far more passionate and a single thought passed through Clive's otherwise broken mind.

_Have I just been seduced by a thirteen-year-old boy?_

Just at this moment, footsteps were heard entering the room. Both Clive and Luke would rue that moment for the rest of their lives, for why hadn't they simply closed the door? There was no question that the Professor would have knocked, giving them valuable time to reorganise themselves. Alas, they had not, which had left poor Professor Layton to go red from second-hand embarrassment. Generally, Hershel would pull down his signature hat to hide his face, but apparently, he was so shocked he just stood there, blinking. Clive had sat up abruptly, sending Luke crashing down to the floor. The both of them where panting quietly, going red and trying to avoid everyone else's gaze.

Eventually, the Professor had regained his senses. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to prepare himself. Hershel had sat down in the middle of the bed across from the other two, while Luke scrambled to sit on the bed again. He sat as far as possible from Clive, who was thinking that when they found out the truth about his identity, they would fight to bring back capital punishment.

The Professor adjusted his hat and cleared his throat. "I feel it prudent to give the both of you a vocabulary lesson. Can either of you tell me about narcissism and, in turn, narcissistic tendencies?"

* * *

**Yaaaay! I know I said I don't ship Layton/Luke, and I don't, but like, Luke loves and respects Layton and hormones and confusion, etc etc. I also think it would've been better to describe the kiss in more detail but I couldn't for the life of me! I did in another fic and I burst into embarrassment every time I think about it! _ (but the fact I've written a lot of smut doesn't embarrass me at all? I need to sort out my priorities yo.) Anyways, thanks for reading!**

—Samsung Super Aladdin Boy II


End file.
